Amora (Earth-311)
| CurrentAlias = Enchantress | Aliases = Bride of the Faerie King, Dealmaker, Faerie Queen, Faustian Dealmaker, Leader of the Wild Hunt | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Faustians | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-311 | BaseOfOperations = Realm of Faerie, King James' England, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Faerie | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Faerie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marguerite Bennett; Stephanie Hans | First = 1602 Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 1 | Death = 1602 Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = The Enchantress was a powerful and mysterious being of the Faerie who used Kit Marlowe's Doctor Faustus play to fuel the belief on deals with Demons. Desperate, people would seek for her to make a deal and she would become what they wanted her to be. Each time she made a deal, she left a sliver of herself inside the person that was bestowed with her power, which would in turn transform them into one of her Faustians. Witch Hunters Sister Angela and Lady Serah of Anchorton of the Holy Order, who managed to diminish the population of Witchbreed on King James' England, found out about the Faustians and started to hunt them. When Angela and Serah killed the first Faustian, Captain James Barnes of the Clan Buchanan, the Faustian called for his maker and the Enchantress answered. Enchantress confronted Angela and menaced to kill her lover, Serah, when she had killed three of her Faustians before vanishing in the air, leaving an worried Angela behind. After Angela killed one more Faustian, Edwin Brocc, the young printer's apprentice who lived at a pagan village in the outskirts of York, and Serah saved the life of the third Faustian, Anna Maria, who was also a Witchbreed, Enchantress rose from the blood of her lost Faustian and took Serah's life, fulfilling her menace. However, Serah used the same arms as the Enchantress, which was magic, to cheat death and guide Angela to the Realm of Faerie. Once the Witch Hunters arrived at the Realm of Faerie, Enchantress tried to tempt Angela into making a deal with her, showing her illusions of what would be a better life for her. However, Serah helped Angela to snap out of it and she confronted Enchantress. Enchantress was overcomed and killed by Angela, who was cursed with the Faerie Queen's power for it, and thus became the Faustian Queen. | Personality = The Enchantress was manipulative and sadistic, providing powers to some while cursing them as well. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Enchantress of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers